


✧Solus✧

by Dumbfuck_Mojave



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbfuck_Mojave/pseuds/Dumbfuck_Mojave
Summary: Diana and her familiar stare out into the sea, dealing with the emotions of her fight with Asra.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	✧Solus✧

The sun sets over Vesuvia, the brilliant colors of the sky shining off of the waves that crashed against the shoreline. Diana walked barefoot in the wet sand, her woven basket thumping against her hip on every step.

_“Are you okay?” ___

__“Yes, I am fine,” Diana replied in a soft, yet taut voice, “Come, we are almost to the bluffs.”_ _

__Diana picked up her pace towards the cliff-side, her familiar worriedly following behind her. Once she climbed the steep, crumbling edges of the lowest jut, she sat down and began to take materials out of her basket. Her familiar laid his head on her thigh._ _

__“I don’t want to talk about it so don’t even try.” Diana said nonchalantly._ _

__They both sat in silence for a few long moments, staring out into the sea. Diana moved her hand onto her familiar’s head, stroking it._ _

___“Please.” ____ _

____Diana looked down at her familiar, who was gazing up at her with wide eyes. She pouted and returned her gaze forward._ _ _ _

____“Even if you are just asking for me to speak about it, you expect me to do something about it too. I don’t know why you think it’s in my power to do anything about this. He’s gone, he left, alright? Of course he left, I don’t expect him to do anything else. He’s just like this, but if he only _listened _we could have talked it out, had an amicable discussion, but no! I’m wrong for wanting to stay! Wanting to help people! I thought he knew well enough that I would stay, yet still he tried to convince me to leave. He’s so infuriating sometimes.___ _ _ _

______Diana’s hand had since gripped her familiar’s fur, but he paid no mind to it. This is what he wanted._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ugh, Sometimes I don’t know why I even try with him,” Diana’s face cast a black look into the sky, as tears began to fall from her eyes, “ I just want to help people.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Her familiar got up to stand in front of her, blocking out the sun as Diana began sobbing into her hands, the project she had been working on cast aside in the patchy grass. It was many minutes before she looked up again, right into her familiar’s eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Worried?” ____ _ _ _ _ _

________“Of course I’m worried. I’m worried about him all the time. But I made my choice and even if I worry for him, it’s still the choice i stick by. I would not feel well if I left with him, the guilt of not staying would consume me,” She paused for a moment,” He just wanted us to be safe, but I can’t.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The sun had long set, and stars shone bright in the clear sky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Let’s go. In the morning, I’ll head up to the castle and offer my assistance to any doctor there. Even if I can be of no help, I can still try. I hope it will also show them people are willing to help.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And so, Diana and her familiar began towards the city, for tomorrow was an eventful day. As she lay in her bed that night, Diana wondered where Asra was, and if he was thinking of her as she was thinking of him. Somehow, the night air was consumed by the awful feeling of dread, as a veil of sorrow began to set over Vesuvia._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Honestly, I don't know how good this will be in the eyes of others but if you want to see more writing with my oc's, there's much more onmy Tumblr, @dumbfuck-mojave.
> 
> This also isn't indented. Still trying to figure out the website, sorry! :)


End file.
